


Creation of the Earth

by ismellsarcasm



Series: Original Mythology [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Kind of a mix of physics and fantasy, Mythology - Freeform, Original Pantheon - Freeform, Physics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismellsarcasm/pseuds/ismellsarcasm
Summary: Three deities decide to create life.





	Creation of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Alt title: Three deities get together for a group project
> 
> I may make some more stories with this mythos, but I'll have to think of different gods

To exist in a time where nothing but space exists is dull. To exist in a plane where one has infinite power, but nothing but the vast indifference of space to command over is redundant. To experience everything and nothing at once is the poor fate many deities were trapped into at the start of the universe.

They came into existence slowly. After Bastce, the vastness of space, thought and developed concepts; so too they began to exist as well. Time was created pretty quickly, Gravity soon fell into its place. Slowly the universe became filled with gods, all with their own domain. 

Besides Bastce, Hun-Chao was the only being that had never been born, but simply existed. The cause of chaos and disorder, the god of Entropy. 

Hun-Chao existed thanks to Bastce, and Bastce existed thanks to Hun-Chao. They were partners, spouses. Hun-Chao would sit at the edge of existence and carve out a path for Bastce to create. Together, they ruled over the gods.

After millennials of Bastce and Hun-Chaos’ life together, three small gods were born. all three of them thought of at the same time.

Mun-Ra, goddess of earth and simplicity. Born as a daughter of Terra, another earth goddess. She was rather quiet and serious; from the moment she came into existence she mostly built the occasional planet with her essence and observed it as it drifted in space.

Maquor, goddess of the seas and flexibility. Born as a daughter of Unqua, god of water. Despite being a goddess, she, like her father, could not create much. They depended too much on others, either to help them keep their stars together or paint beautiful tails behind their meteors, they never were really capable of creating something entirely their own. Maquor would try, obviously, she’d look for new angles, she’d throw random things at the figurative wall and hope something would stick, but so far, her experiments had been unsuccessful.

Lastly, Divelum, god of the skies and redirection. Born as a son of Unqua as well. A more reserved god, considering his sister. He never tried to do something himself, he was much fonder of reactionary action. His winds would be caused by the rotation or movement of planets. His painted skies would depend on the amount of chemicals in Mun-Ra’s earth. He enjoyed disappearing into the details of his work.

The three of them came into existence together and together they floated in space, creating as they pleased and following the laws that Bastce created over them. 

On one fateful day, all three siblings, bored of their eternity of nothingness went to Bastce with an idea in mind, they wanted to create something very special.

Gods had always been allowed to create other gods; which was how the three siblings came to exist, but they wanted to create something else. They went with Bastce and pleaded their case. Mun-Ra said she wanted something that would change and transform. Maquor wanted something that was more than the mere decoration of someone else’s creation. Divelum wanted something that could react to his own reactions, to his winds and storms.

“What you want is Life.” Bastce had told them. “It is something that you can create but not something I cannot give you. For that, you will need Hun-Chao; but I must warn you. Creating life is not like creating gods. They will obey me but need you. You cannot control them, if you try, they will evolve to escape you. They will have Hun-Chao’s essence in them and so, they will be uncontrollable.”

The three siblings agreed and dissipated in search for Hun-Chao at the edge of the universe and at the end of times.

“If you want life, you can create it with my essence.” Hun-Chao told them. “I will not give you my essence, but I will allow you to take it.”

The three siblings looked at each other with concern, neither one of them had ever come in contact with raw chaos. No one knew what it would do to them.

Finally, Mun-Ra bravely approached Hun-Chao and with her hands, she trapped the smallest bit of essence between her hands. As she neared Hun-Chao she felt the cosmic dust she was made of change. It stopped moving and she felt cold. It moved too much and she felt warm. She moved the essence in between her hands and felt part of it mix with Hun-Chaos’. She covered it again and again until she felt her hands go back to normal. The last layer of the small piece of herself was the most recognizable one, one she had seen and created many times, but it wasn’t enough to contain Hun-Chao’s energy. The three siblings watch in panic as Hun-Chao’s essence start to move Mun-Ra’s layers, allowing it to escape.

Quickly Maquor took the small piece and covered it with her own essence. As water started to fill the small rock, it also moved with and away the chaotic essence. It absorbed it, and for the first time, Maquor saw her water become solid and a gas at the same time. She saw it invade Mun-Ra’s rock but co-exist with it in perfect harmony.

However, the water in the sphere became hard to control and the siblings feared that the quick changes it kept going through would make the world too chaotic for any life to be able to exist.

Maquor passed the sphere to Divelum, who covered it with his own essence. The air that blew between the sphere and space allowed most of the mixed essences to keep moving within the planet. He saw the water vapor follow the currents of his air and saw rivers made with his essence.

As the siblings placed their creation inside a small cluster of planets, Bastce approached them with a star in their hands. They placed the burning star in the middle of their system, ensuring that it would keep the planets in order.

“You must remember, my children, that life is not something you will ever be able to control. They will need each other, and you. They will help each other, and you. They will destroy each other, and you. Do not let it take control over you, but do not control them either. They will reshape, just like your essences did. Observe them and live with them, but do not get lost in them.”

As time started on Earth, the first sunrise occurred and life on the planet began under the careful, but fascinated eyes of the three gods.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it  
Kudos, comments and critisism are always welcome, but either way have a wonderful day!


End file.
